Falling Rose Petals
by Princess Kay of Earth
Summary: Kayla McGinnis is on a quest. She and her best friend, Destiny, are two new Senshi who are looking for answers to their past and to protect the Moon Princess, Earth Royalty, and the Inner Senshi.
1. Chapter 1: Our Lives Are Set In Stone

Falling Rose Petals  
Chapter 1: Our Lives Are Set In Stone  
By: Princess Kayla of Earth  
Rated PG  
Date finished: March 11, 2002  
Date edited: June 9, 2002  
Date re-edited: November 15, 2005

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: If you have read this story before, read it again! I made some major changes to it and I hope it sounds better than it did! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!

* * *

'Man, is it hot or what?', I thought as I walked into my penthouse apartment. It was bad enough having a headache, now the heat! I hate it!

Oh, I haven't introduced myself. I'm sorry. My name is Kayla Lynne McGinnis. I'm at the age of fourteen years. My parents, Aurora and Damion Shields, were killed in a car crash when I was 4 years old.

Many memories of the incident have left a scar on me. I was lucky to have survived due to being so young, but that crash left a large scar on my lower back. A scar mentally and physically to remind me of my almost forgotten past. I can still remember the sharp pain the broken window glass made on my delicate back. The scar is in the shape if what looks like a lighting blot. It is curved like one, but at the end of it, there is something that looks like a rose petal. How the glass cut me like that...I'll never know, but every time I see that horrible relic on my back, such hurtful memories begin to flood my brain.

I was soon adopted after I was treated. The family that adopted me was the McGinnis' of Gotham City in the States. I took their name when I was old enough to understand that I was adopted.

I sat down on my navy blue couch and let out a heavy sigh. 'It's happening again; the Silver Millennium. ',

I thought as scenes flashed though my aching head. It hurts so much now...more than it used to...I can't stop the pain any more. I let out a shrill scream before collapsing unto the floor and into an enigma dream.

* * *

_I slowly open my eyes. The pain has stopped. I look around._

_Everything is so surreal. The walls look as if they were made from pure marble. They shine as through they are laughing at me. Where am I? I feel different clothing on my body. I look down at my clothes. A dress? It's not mine at all. I see everything spinning. Am I dancing?_

_I feel an arm around my waist and one holding my right hand. I now know I'm dancing. " Oh, hi. "_

_" Hello Angel. "_

_" Who are you? "_

_" You're funny, Earth. "_

_" No, I'm serious. "_

_The man, who now had my arm around his shoulder, laughed at me. I become furious. We stop, yet the music continues. Even in the light that is shining through the window, his face is still hidden from me. I can't see anything of his features._

_" I love you, my Earth Angel. ", his last words before I disappear into another dreamlike state._

* * *

_" Are you all right? ", a voice echoes through my head. Oh Gods, where am I now? There are so many questions to ask, but my throat won't conjure up any sound._

_" Are you all right? ", another voice asks, this time, a much earthly tone._

_My eyes are closed, but I raise my hand to my head. It hurts again. I hear sighs of what sound like relief. " I'm fine. I'm fine.", I open my eyes and look at the people talking to me, " Where am I? Who are you? ", I questioned, amazed at the difference in my tone...was that MY voice?_

_I receive help from a muscular girl with a blondish-brown ponytail. As I look at myself, I see another change...I no longer wear the dress, but a white bodysuit._

_" She must have gotten a hit worse than we thought from the henchman. ", a girl said, whose voice I didn't recognize. I merely gasp at the sight-there are about 20 or so females, all wearing bodysuits identical to mine, with the exception of different hues._

_" AHHHHHHH! ", a feminine scream shot through my ears, as well as the other female warriors as we turned our heads to the direction of a fallen blonde girl, who looked like a princess, with what I could only presume, her lover. But before I could react to what I saw, I had already subsided on my trembling knees._

* * *

_I hear screams and loud explosions. I have woken up, but only to my depression I have woken up in a fairy world, a world about to crumple away...Forever._

_I feel a wet substance on my body, running down me. If this is a dream, then why do I feel a blazing pain in my chest? A person isn't supposed to receive pain in a dream, but then again, this could very well be real...it does feel real._

_" Oh Earth! Don't leave me. I can't fight her without you. Don't leave me alone...please no. ", I hear a man sobbing, depicting the pain. Some how, beneath all this suffering, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the man, who now had his arms wrapped around my frail body. His voice...seems so familiar. His smell...I can't place it. I can't see his face as his tears run down his face and onto mine, yet in some strange way, I like I know this gentleman...and very well too._

_I suddenly feel a warmth in my cold body...I'm being kissed. But when I closed my eyes, I bear I could not open them to see his face._

* * *

I wake up to see a blurry image of curly hair standing over me. " Oh hi, Des. When did you get in?"

" About 1 hour ago. You started screaming again. The Silver Millennium again? ", she asks, concerned about my well being.

"Yeah, and it's not getting any better. The visions are still puzzling and my head can't withstand the pain any longer. They won't stop. Can you believe that it's been two years since I have been getting these visualizations. I wish they would either stop or just come like once a week. They're driving me nuts. I don't know what they mean because I can't remember much of the Silver Millennium. And frankly, I'm sick of it! ", my scream echoes throughout the silent apartment. I calmly resume again, " Des, does this mean I am close to finding out who I really am? "

" I don't know, Kay-Kay, I honestly don't know. I have been getting flashes, too. And the worst part of it is that I'm getting them at work. That is not good, you know. My boss got on to me about daydreaming yesterday!"

Our laughter now filled the white fresco wall of the apartment. It was nice to laugh again...something I haven't done in a while.

I guess I should introduce Des to you. Destiny Helena Alumi is my best friend. She is fifteen and currently enrolled in high school as a junior.She got a head start because she is so darn smart.

I met Destiny when I lived in America. She lived down the street from me and we soon became friends. That was about 3 years ago...a long time before we moved to where we are now...Tokyo.

" Well everything is going well though. No evil in the city.", Des told me with a smile.

Allow me to introduce Destiny and myself to you once more; we are Sailor Earth and Sailor Faith, guardiansof the lost Moon Princess.

How we became Sailor Senshi became a funny story to tell as we were fixing dinner.

We were in America and I was twelve years old and Des was becoming thirteen years old. We were fighting about whom was going to read the first Sailor V comic book first and acat comes up to me. Little did I know, that cat was about to turn my world upside down...

* * *

_" DES! PLEASE! Emily gave it to me as a present for helping her with her math homework. I get to read the Sailor V comic book first! ", I screamed as Des, grabbing the comic book out of her hands." But Kay...you can read it any time you want!Let me read it, now! ", Destiny stated._

_We fought for I know had to be 10 minutes until we heard a small voice say, " I can't believe I'm going to have to put up with this for the next couple of centuries! Can you Loyku? "_

_We turned, but didn't see anyone. We heard a small laugh come from below us and looked down. There was a greenish-black cat and a blue tiger, sitting at our tree house door. How they got there, I didn't ask, but just stared at them. "Ammm...hi little kitty and little tiger, how did you get up here? ", Des asked, as we back to the back of the tree house._

_The tiger looked at the cat and amazingly asked the cat, " Queen S sure did want to make this hard, didn't she, Jade? "_

_Destiny and I gasped and grabbed each others arms. What was this? Pick on Kayla and Destiny day?_

_" I guess so...but we have to awaken them. Kayla, Destiny. ", the cat stepped forward._

_I looked at the cat, thinking I had seen itbefore. She looked familiar. I just couldn't place her._

_" We are here to guide you on the path to your rightful destinies. We have been watching for a while now and now believe that you two are who we're looking for. ", the tiger said, looking at us._

_The cat, now known to us as Jade, nodded, " You see, a thousand years ago, we lived in a time known as the Silver Millennium. It was a peaceful place and the most powerful kingdom of all was the MoonKingdom. You two were warriors, destined to protect the Moon Kingdom and its Princess. Something went wrong and an evil force destroyed the Moon Kingdom, taking your lives with it. The Queen, who loved everyone, sent all of them to this time on Earth. Ifthe evil force were to ever return, her advisers, us and2 others were to awaken the team who could havestopped the Silver Millennium from being destroyed if it haven't been that they weren't ready to really fight...The Sailor Scouts. You two were part of that team.Kayla, you are the guardian of Earth and the Moon Princess...you are Sailor Earth. ", Jade told us, then turning to me._

_The tiger, now known as Loyku, turned to Des, " And you, Destiny, are the protector of the past and future and guardian to the Moon Princess...you are Sailor Faith. "_

_Des and I looked at each other and let out a great laugh. We had heard of Sailor V...who was our idol...but never these two names these animals were telling us now._

_A hideous red monster came into our view from where we stood. It's sharp fangs growl and hiss at the site of anything that came into its eyes. The green eyes look directly at mine, checking out my body with one objective that came into my head: it was going to eat me._

_What I did next was not very " Sailor Senshi-ly ": I screamed. Destiny screamed.Which at the moment supposed the right idea to us,but it wasn't. It actually lured the monster closer to us. As we were at the point of no longer holding our breathe to scream, Jade and Loyku rushed to us and handed Des and me each a colorful compact that looked quite unique, unlike any I had ever seen before-not that I wasn't too distracted to observe this new object._

_I did the only thing I thought of: " Earth Power! ", I shouted loud enough for my brain to function what I just did and I felt this powering surge ruse through me. I felt naked suddenly, but when I opened my eyes again, there was a new source of energy hidden inside of me that I never knew existed there before. OMG, the cat was right!_

_Destiny stood there, looked at me with her jaw open, and then she shouted, " Faith Power! ", then she was standing there with both of her hands in the air, holding a glavin. I knew I had seen that before, but I didn't know where, a sense of dejv vu pasted by quickly._

_We jumped out of the tree house and ran to the monster and I looked at it and then saw a image of myself holding a silver rose and yelling something. So I did it. " Earth Rose Destruction! ", then Des fired at it with her own, " Faith's Doom! "_

_The monster was gone, dusted into ashes._

* * *

So here I am now, Sailor Earth and here is Des, Sailor Faith...sworn to defend and protect to planet. Who knew that our lives have been planned for centuries and that the path we take now shall be the consequences we receive.

Suddenly, I dropped the bowl of salad I had just made. Des ran to my side. I was breathing hard. Jade and Loyku, now our guardians, ran into the kitchen. Jade had once said that since I was Sailor Earth, I would be able to feel when something on this planet was wrong.

" Hey ,Kay, are you all right? ", Des asked, helping me sit up.

I look at her and shake my head.

" No, Des, I am not. There's a new energy in this city, but I don't like the feel of it and I don't know what it is. "


	2. Chapter 2: The End of Jadeite

Falling Rose Petals  
Chapter 2: The End of Jadeite  
By: Princess Kay of Earth  
Rated PG  
Date started: January 22, 2003  
Date finished: June 04, 2003  
Date edited: June 16, 2004  
Date re-edited: November 15, 2005

* * *

Standard Disclaimers stand. I don't own Sailor Moon!

* * *

" It's a beautiful day to start school! ", Kayla said as she walked out of the Rose Apartment buliding and toward Crossroads Jr. High School. Her and Destiny Alumi had been living in Tokyo, Japan for about 3 months. School had started a month ago, but Kayla and Destiny had been studing negative energy in the city. For the past month, she had been having more dreams about the Silver Millennium.

This time in her dream...she got to see her dancing partner. He had brownish-blonde hair and deep brown eyes. His smile had her heart beating a mile a mintue. His kiss made her melt and his touch made her shiver. She loved him. She loved everything about him. Also in her dream, she saw herself in a white gown. She didn't know if it was a wedding dress, but she did know that something was about to happen to her.

She was looking down at the ground as she neared the park. As she arounded the cornor, she bumped into a guy with dark elbony hair and piericing blue eyes. He wore a green jacket and light purple pants with a black shirt.

" Oh! Excuse me, sir! I didn't mean to bump into you! I'm so sorry! ", she stated as she helped the guy up. He looked to be in college and about 19 years old.

" It's quite alright, miss. At least you don't hit as hard as Meatball Head. ", he said as he grabbed his books.

She looked at him confused. What did he mean by that?

He looked at her and smiled, " Oh, sorry. You must not know her. I assumed you did because you're wearing the same school uniform. "

She laughed. " No I don't know who you're talking about. But I might find out today. It is my first day. "

The guy smiled, " Well, I guess you need to go then. See ya around. "

She waved, " Yea, see ya. " She walked away and all the while she kept thinking, ' Why does it seem like I know him? '

* * *

" Serena Tsukino! You're late! That's the 5th time in two weeks! Don't you ever get up in time? " Ms. Haurna screams as a young blonde sits down and rolls her eyes.

Serena yawns and says, " Yes, Miss H, but I had a long night. As you probably didn't see, Amy came in with me.

Miss Haurna turns pale and turns to Amy, who smiles shyly. She smiles back and says, " Alright. You will not have detention, but you will write a paper on why school is important and why you should always be on time. "

Serena and Amy smile faintly and lay their heads on their desks. A knock comes the door and Melvin got up to answer the door. He opens the door and a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and beautiful brown eyes walks in. She walks over to Miss Haurna's desk and hands her a slip of paper.

Miss Haurna reads the piece of paper and stands, " Class, we have a new student with us today. Her name is Kayla Lynne McGinnis. She is from the United States, so lets all make her feel welcome. "

Kayla smiles and Miss Haurna points her to a seat. She takes it and Miss Haurna hands her a book. Kayla opens the book and stares at it. She can't get that dream out of her head. Serena looks over at the new girl and notices she isn't paying attention...not like she ever does, but she was trying.  
" Hey, you better listen to Miss H. She'll call on you in a heart beat if she sees you aren't paying attention. "

Kayla shakes her head and looks over at Serena. " Thanks for the tip. I'm Kayla, but please call me Kay. "

Serena smiles, " I'm Serena Tsukino. Hey, I'll show you around after class, ok? Meet me outside at the picnic tables, alright? "

Kayla nods and smiles. She made a new friend.

* * *

After school, Kayla was walking home from school when she hears, " Ouch! Kay! "

She looks down to see Jade, her guardian, holding one of her small paws. " Oh, hi Jade. Have a nice day? "

Jade glares at her and said, " I was until you stepped on me! Don't you ever watch where you are going? "

Kayla smiles, " Not when you're concerned. " Jade glares up at her and bares claws, " Kay... "

Kayla holds her hands up in defense, " Ok, ok, ok! I'm sorry for stepping on you. "

Jade smiles and puts her claws away. She hops onto her scout's shoulder. " I have some info on our enemy. "

" Will I get to actually fight this time? "

" Yes, but don't get into something you can't get out of. ", Jade warns her.

Kay sighs, " Yes, Jade. "

* * *

After 2 hours of talking to Jade, Des, and Loyku about the enemy, Kay had gone to her room to do her homework. She smiled as she remembered making her new friends, Serena Tsukino, Amy Anderson, and Molly Baker. They are really nice and made her feel very welcome to Crossroads.

As soon as she finished, she slipped into a nice, warm,bath. She sat there thinking about the dreams she had been having. That guy...always there...watching her. She sighed. She would never figure these dreams out. She stood up and dryed herself off. She looked in the mirror and noticed the dark circles under her eyes.

" Always dark circles...never enough sleep. ", she said as she washed her face. She rubbed her creamy lotion on her face and then walked into her bedroom. She slipped on her pajama shorts and shirt and sat by the window.

As she sat there, she couldn't help, but sigh and stare at a light, green star in the middle of the sky. She felt warm and fuzzy. She couldn't place why. She felt something brush up against her and looked down to see Jade sitting beside her. " Beautiful night, huh? "

"Mmm."

Jade looks up to see her charge smiling, goofy smiling. She looked up to see what she was looking at. She lightly smiled as she remembered herSenshi long ago. " Ah. Io. "

" What Jade? Did you say something? "

"Io. Jupiter's moon. The green star you were gazing at. "

Kayla smiles again, " Jade, why do I feel this way? "

" Because the man you loved was from Io. "

Kayla's eyes went wide and she sat up, " The man I loved? "

Jade nodded, " Yes, Prince Jakku of Io, head guard and cousin to the Princess Jupiter. Only you couldn't be with him. "

" Why? ", Kayla asked turning toward Jade.

" Because you were a Sailor Soldier, a guardian of Earth and the Universe. You weren't allowed to be involued with anyone. Especically since we were not part of the Silver Alliance. He was engaged to someone as well. I believe it was the Princess of BlackStar. " , Jade said as a sad smile came to her face.

Kayla sighed, " Is he the one in my dreams? "

" Maybe. "

Kayla looked back out the window then fell out of her window seat, looking frightened.

" Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury, " a voice boomed.

Jade gasps then growls.

" I wish to settle this fight between us. Meet me at the Tokyo International Airport tomorrow night... unless you don't want this to happen. ", the voice said as fire lit the city.

Kayla screamed out, " Stop it! "

A snap was heard, " If you don't meet me, I'll burn this city to the ground! ", then the voice was gone.

Jade stopped growling and looked to Kayla. Kayla stared out the window to the area where the voice came from and said only one word. " Jadeite. "

* * *

The next day at school, all students had been told to report to their homeroom. All she had heard while walking to school was what Jadeite had said. Kayla walked into the room and sat down in her desk. She sat and listened closely to everyone. Everyone wanted to go the airport to see the Sailor Senshi battle Jadeite.

'Are these people crazy! If they go to the airport, they'll be in the way and could possibly be hurt.', she thought as Miss Haurna walks over to Serena's little group.

" This is serious! You shouldn't go anywhere near that airport! ", she told them.

'At least someone thinks the way I do', Kay thought.

"Miss H is right. You shouldn't go there tonight! You could seriously get hurt! ", Serena said in one  
breath.

Kayla, Molly, Melvin, Diana, Cat, and Miss Haurna looked at her like she had grown another head. " Serena, are you alright?", Molly asked her best friend.

Miss Haurna walked over to feel of Serena's forehead. "She doesn't have a fever...do you want to go see the school nurse, Serena?

Kayla giggled. She had only been there a day and already knew Serena quite well. Everyone told her that she was ditz and a flake, but she wasn't. 'You just have to get to know her. ', she thought.

"Why is it whenever I get serious, everyone thinks I'm sick? " Serena yells.

Kayla and the others hold their hands to their ears, "This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Kayla, Destiny, Jade, and Loyku walked into the airport at midnight. Cops were everywhere. They hid behind a counter and watched them. They were just walking around talking.

"Guess they think nothing is going to happen tonight. ", Destiny said as she scanned the room.

"I don't think they are cops. Don't you think cops would be searching the whole airport instead of talking and walking around in one room? I mean, did you see anymore cops outside the airport building? ", Kay said, staring out the window.

She looked around down on the air runway. There were no cops out there. She looked arcoss the runway and saw two airplanes coming down the runway. She gasped and said, " I think the party has started without us. "

Destiny and the two guardians looked out the window to see Sailors Moon, Mercury, and Mars running from 2 airplanes who seem to follow their every move. Kayla looked out then jumped up on the counter, " OK! I wanna know who you guys are and I wanna know now! "

The cops looked at her then laughed. They looked around the room then melted away into Nega-Minions. Kayla jumped off the counter and ten nega monters formed a circle around her. Kayla jumped over them and kicked two of them in the head in the process. Destiny jumped over the counter and punched one in the gut. Kayla and Destiny nodded to each other and transformed.

" Earth Power! "

" Faith Power! "

Sailor Earth and Sailor Faith stood in the middle of about 15 Nega-monsters and quickly begin battle. Earth summioned her Earth Blade and slashed it through 2 monsters. Faith used her deadly "Fate's Doom" and quickly killed 7 of the hideous creatures.

Sailor Earth smiled as 3 monsters ran toward her. She stood there, smiling and acting innocent. " Do you want me, guys? " she said, as she started swaying her hips.

The minons stopped the gaze at her and she walked over to the window. The minons followed her and as they went to grab her, she jumped backwards, over their heads and said as they fell out of the now broken window, " Nah. You're not my type! "

Faith sorta laughed and stabbed two of the creatures with her staff. Faith and Earth turned toward the last creature. He looked at them for a few mintues, then disappeared.

Earth sighed, " Let's get out on the run-way and see if the Senshi need our help! "

As the two Scouts ran down the run-way, they could see two male figures in the air, and they  
appeared to be fighting. They could hear Sailor Moon screaming for "Tuxedo Mask" to stop before he was killed. Faith looked over at Earth and nodded, running into the shadows. Jade and Loyku following.

Earth heard Jadeite laugh and as Tuxedo Mask and Jadeite were about to hit the rushing waters to the sea, Earth whispered into the wind, " May the light of the Moon protect the. "

A light blasted out of Earth's hands and hit Jadeite in the chest, making him fall into the water. Sailor Earth quickly ran to the end of the run-way, staying in the shadows and grabbed Tuxedo Mask before he fell into the rushing waves. She layed him on the run-way, as he shook his head and looked into the eyes of the girl that saved him. He figured it would have been either Sailor Moon or Sailor Mars, but it wasn't.

The girl he was looking in the eyes was quite beautiful and had a very powerful aura of power around her. She had brown eyes and brown hair with midnight blue highlights. A tiara rested on her forhead and instead of gold...it was silver with a dark blueEarth symbolin the middle. Her sailor uniform looked just like Sailor Moon's, except where Moon's was red, hers was silver. She wore blue ankle boots and had on gloves just like the other Senshi. He looked into her eyes, feeling a strong pull to her. Not as strong as Sailor Moon's, but quite strong.

" Who are you? And get away from Tuxedo Mask!", Sailor Mars said, as she, Moon, and Mercury came upon them.

Sailor Moon had tears running down her cheeks and a soft smile on her face. She kneeled down  
beside him and hugged him. Earth stood, knowing that he was in good hands and looked over to the end of the run-way...droplets of water were there...oh no. She quickly scanned the skies and didn't  
spot him. She looked up to where Faith was and quickly spotted him...holding Faith by the neck...

She quickly ran out of the shadows and screamed up to Jadeite, " Let her go, Jadeite! Fight me! "

The other Senshi and Tuxedo Mask looked at her and just watched as Jadeite floated down in front of her.

" Well, well, well. I see there are 2 more of you troublesome brats. I have had the pleasure of getting this one's name, but not yours. ", Jadeite said, smiling at Earth, making her want to throw up.

" My name is not very important to you, Jadeite. Just know this. Wherever there is evil, I will be there. I have been watching you for months now. You really don't know how to fight because if you did, these Sailor Senshi behind me would be dead. ", Earth said as she eyed Faith and winked at her.

Faith nodded and used her staff to bash Jadeite in the back of the head. She quickly jumped out of his reach and jumped to stand beside Earth. They ran over to the others and quickly asked if they had a plan. Tuxedo Mask had sliently slipped away.

Mars glared at them and said, " Yes, but WE will take it from here. "

Faith and Earth looked over at each other and nodded. Moon, Mars, and Mercury quickly jumped over us and were soon being chased by the planes again. Mercury used her " Mercury Bubbles Blast!" to create a dense fog and Moon quickly jumped out of the way of the two planes. Jadeite stood in the middle of the run-way, trying to see. All of a sudden, he heard " Mars Fireballs Charge!" and a piece of paper landed on his forhead, making him unable to move.

As soon as Mars had yelled her attack, the fog lifted to see the two planes almost near Jadeite. Jadeite screamed as the two planes neared him and as soon as one almost ran over him, he disappeared. Earth and Faith jumped up to stand infront of the Moon. Moon, Mars, and Mercury looked up at them and asked again who they were. They ignored them and took off, jumping over building to building to get home.

Sailor Moon sighed and looked around for Tuxedo Mask. Two arms came around her waist and  
she was pulled into a hug by her secret boyfriend.

" You were great tonight, Sailor Moon. Always remember that I will always be there for you. Good night, my little champion of Love. ", he said as he turned her around and lightly kissed her lips. She gasped and then Tuxedo Mask was gone.

Mars and Mercury were trying to figure out who the two new Senshi were and if they could be trusted. Sailor Moon walked over to the end of the run-way and looked up at the Moon. A wave a peace swept over her. ' Maybe now I can live normaly for a while. Thanks, new Senshi. For saving the Love of my life's life and for helping us get rid of Jadeite. '

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and a smile came to her face as she noticed the sun rising in the horzion.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories of the Past and Pres...

Falling Rose Petals  
Princess Kay of Earth  
Chapter 3: Memories of the Past and Present  
Rated: PG  
Date started: 1/9/04  
Date finished 9/2/04.  
Date edited: 11/15/05

* * *

Kayla sighed as she stepped out of the cab into the warm air. Destiny's mother, Helene, called last night to tell inform Destiny that her great-grandmother had passed away early yesterday morning. After talking to her mother, Des had booked the first flight home.

Kayla paid her fee and watched the cab drive off. She looked up at the rising moon. What was her life like back in the Silver Millennium? All she knew was she the last Senshi to court the Moon Princess' court before the Silver Millennium was destroyed and she was the first in command to the Earth Princess. She sighed again and walked inside the building, not noticing her blue aura following behind her.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask was looking over the city when he noticed a girl staring at the moon. He jumped into the nearby ally and looked at her. He noticed the blue aura around her and knew that she was the Senshi of the Earth. He quickly turned around and looked to the wall. The siring pain in his head pushed him down to the ground. The last thought that ran through his head was, 'Keira...'

* * *

Kayla lay in her bed thinking. That dream...the dream seemed to take place at a kingdom of some sort. She was always wearing her sailor suit, except when it appeared she was at a ball when she still wore her Sailor Earth tiara and still had her midnight blue highlights. Why was it that she was never out of her Sailor uniform? But everytime she had a dream from the past life, she was either dancing or talking to that guy...she sat up. That guy was always by her side. Why?

She looked out the window at the moon. Des...she didn't know what to do without her teammate. She had never fought a battle without Destiny. Could she win if she came face to face with a youma? She shook her head and laid down. She slowly closed her eyes and went into her dream world.

* * *

**_Kayla's POV_**

_I look around me and see a beautiful garden. I look up and see the Earth. I turn back around to see a castle made of marble with fireworks going off behind it. It is so beautiful. As I stand in awe, I feel arms go around my waist. I lean back and wrap one arm around the person's neck, without noticing I did it._

_" Hello Earth Angel. "_

_" Hello my prince. "_

_I turn around and look up at him, " Where are we? "_

_He smiled and whispers in my ear, " The Moon Kingdom...the place that we met. We are the only ones here. This is just an illusion. "_

_He grabs my hand and starts to walk toward a body of water that I am now recalling is called the Lake Serenitsts, " What is your name, my prince? "_

_He stops and starts to sit down. I follow his example. He looks at me and looks into my eyes as he says, " My beautiful Earth Angel, I am PrinceJakku of Io."_

_I stare into his eyes. I couldn't believe it. It is the guy Jade told me about. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He puts one arm around my shoulders and takes my hands in his left hand._

_" Jakku, tell me about me...you...the Silver Millennium...us. Please?", I ask as I look up at him._

_He looks down into my eyes and sighs, " Well, where do I begin? We met not long after you, Sailor Earth, were accepted into the Sailor Senshi. You were a sacred Senshi...only Queen Serenity, Princess Serenity, the other Sailor Senshi, and the King and Queen of Earth knew about you. You, my beautiful Senshi, were created to protect the Moon and Earth Princesses and Moon Kingdom in case of a crisis. You were joined up with other Senshi that no one knew of except for you and those who knew you. You hand chose them to be your Senshi and protect you and those you protect for all time. One of those Senshi was your best friend, Rin, the Princess of Aphrodite Terra on Venus. "_

_I stopped looking at the Earth and turned toward him. " Rin? Was that Sailor Faith's name in the Silver Millennium? "_

_He looked at me with a confused look, " Sailor Faith? Who is that, my love? I'm talking about your 2nd in command, Sailor Rain."_

_I turned around from him and stared at the lake. Destiny...wasn't my best friend in the Silver Millennium? I shake my head and ask another question._

_" Ok...why did you start to seeing me if you were engaged to be married? "_

_He took my hands and helped me to stand, " How did you know about that? "_

_" Jade told me.", I said, looking into his brown eyes._

_He smiled at me and put his arms around my waist to bring me closer into his embrace, " That's enough question's tonight, Earth Angel. I'll bring you here another night, my love. "_

_I turn and look at the Earth to see the Sun rising behind it. I turn back to him just as he caught my lips in a passionate kiss, "I love you..."_

* * *

**Normal POV**

An alarm clock went off and Kayla shot up in bed. She looked over at her rose alarm clock and growled, " Damn him...it is only 6:00 in the morning! "

She could hear him laughing in her head and saying, 'Rise and shine, sunshine.'

She sighed as he continued to laugh in her head, " This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

Kayla walked with Serena and Molly to the Juuban tennis courts. Katie, Molly's friend from childhood, is a well known tennis champion in Juuban. She was playing in a charity match for the Children's Hospital. Molly had invited Serena and Kayla to come with her to watch her friend. They quickly noticed that many people had come watch the match for there was hardly a place to sit. Serena found a spot under a tree and they sat down.

Katie noticed Molly and waved to them. They waved back and watched. Katie was playing two of the tennis club's best members. As she slowly won her first match, a black limo pulled up to the tennis club entrance. Kayla turned her head as the driver got out and went to open the door for his rider. A guy ,who looked to be about his mid 20's, got out of the limo and walked over the gates of the tennis court. As he neared, Kayla's vision started to darken and she started to get dizzy. Nega-energy shot through the air and Kayla grabbed her head to stop the pain. She looked around. No one seemed to be effected but her. She looked toward the guy at the gates. He slowly turned his head toward her way. Kayla gasped. Someone from her past had found her and she was scared stiff...and his name was Nephrite.

* * *

**_Flashback Kayla's POV_**

_I walked home from picking my little brother and sister from school. Zachary was seven years old and has black ebony hair and beautiful green eyes. Melony was six years old and has beautiful ebony hair and deep blue eyes. They ran a little ways infront of me as we walked the long drive way to our house. See, my father, Terry McGinnis, is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and multi-millionaire. My godfather, Bruce Wayne, had left Daddy all of his things when he passed away when I was eight years old. The house I live in was Papa-Bruce's._

_As I near the gate to the house, I stopped. Zack and Melony were already there, ready for me to open the gate. Warning bells went off in my head. Something or someone evil was in my house. I stepped back a step. The Senshi in me was ready to fight, having finished training two weeks ago, but I wasn't. I was scared stiff. The only fight I had fought in was when I received my powers as Sailor Earth._

_A scream erupted thru the air and all three of us recognized our mother's, Dana, voice, "Mommy!", Zack and Melony screamed as they tried to open the gate. I quickly grabbed them as someone appeared infront of us... a youma. I wanted to transform, but I couldn't, not with my little siblings with me. The youma smiled and sent a power bolt toward us. I covered Zack and Melony's bodies with mine, only to hear my mother's voice, " Kay! Zack! Mel!"_

_I looked around. The youma had bought us into the house. I looked around trying to see how many youma there was. I only counted four, but the last one wasn't a youma. It is a general...one of the Shittenou Jade had told me about. Which one I didn't know. I also looked around for Daddy, but he wasn't there. I sighed. We have a chance. If Daddy wasn't home yet, he could save us. But how? He doesn't know what is going on. My head shot up. Destiny! Without anyone noticing, I pushed my watch's face. It was the way Jade had told me and Destiny to contact each other if there was any trouble._

_The Shittenou turned around and for a second, I thought I knew him. In my mind, I saw this same guy picking me up and twirling me around and teaching me about the stars. He stared at me for a second before smiling, "Well...hello there. My name is Nephrite. Nice to finally meet the famous Senshi of Earth. "_

_I gasped. How did he know? I have never fought any youma! A light bulb went off. This was the guy Des said she had seen watching us one night when we were training. I narrowed my eyes. This guy was going down for putting my family thru this._

_" Hello Nephrite. I can't say that I'm pleased to meet you. ", I said as I stood up and looked him the eyes._

_" Kayla? How do you know this man? ", my mom asked in a terrified voice._

_The Senshi in me answered without hesitation, " An old friend turned evil. Nephrite, why? Why betray me and the Earth Family? "_

_Nephrite's eyes went wide, but then narrowed, " Master Endymion was a fool. So was his little sister, Keira. Both fools. They betrayed us when they joined the Silver Alliance in secret. So don't start with me, Earth. I only came to get you. I'm not here for a fight but I will fight you if you want a fight. "_

_I stared at him. What was I talking about? The Senshi in me remembered things I did not and I desperately need to know those memories. A crash sounded as I looked up to see Sailor Faith roll on the floor only to stand up and place her staff under Nephrite's chin._

_"Kayla? Are you and your family ok?", she asked, never looking away from Nephrite._

_" Yea. I'm fine. "_

_"Hello Sailor Faith. Pleasure to meet you. I see Earth alerted you that I was here. ", Nephrite said as he smiled._

_Faith never said anything, just stood there looking at him. Just as I was about to transform, another body came thru the window, only this person was wearing all black and looked like a bat. I rolled my eyes. ' He's late. ' Batman, local hero of Gotham City, looked around the room. He noticed me and my family and walked over to my mother. He untied her then looked toward Faith with a confused look. Nephrite did the same to him and broke the silence, " And you are?"_

_Batman looked at him and said nothing. I noticed something moving in the dark corner of the room. A youma looked at me then turned its attention to Batman. Using my Senshi training, I jumped over Batman and kicked the youma in the gut. The youma doubled over and fell to the floor in pain. I turned back toward to Faith and Nephrite, only to find that Nephrite now had Faith by the neck._

_" You and me, Earth. No one else. Queen Beryl needs something and someone and only you can get it for us. ", he said as he tossed Faith to the side. I watched as my best friend hit her head on the table and didn't get up. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked past Batman to stand infront of everyone. I didn't care who knew I was Sailor Earth, I was going to protect my family and my friend. I took my Senshi pose as my necklace lit up._

_" Earth Power! "_

_I remember my mother fainting, my brother and sister saying cool, and Batman saying something like, no way, while I transformed. I opened my eyes as my feet touched the floor and stared at Nephrite, " Then come get me, Nephrite. I'm all yours. "_

_He smiled and snapped his fingers. The youma formed a circle around me. I smiled and took out four silver roses. I spun around and sent the roses flying toward their hearts. They instantly turned to dust. I turned back toward Nephrite. But he wasn't there. Next thing I knew, I had a knife at my neck and Nephrite whispered in my ear, " Don't even think about it, Princess...I know who you really are and you are going to pay for what you and Master Endymion did to us, after Queen Beryl gets what she wants. "_

_I laughed, "Well...tell Queen Beryl that I am unable to make it. Because I'm fixing to get out of this hold and brake your nose. "_

_When he started to laugh, I grabbed the arm that held the knife at my neck and jabbed my elbow in his stomach. As he doubled over, I turned and punched him the nose, braking his nose. I jumped over to Faith and laid her head in my lap. I felt her pulse. She was ok...she'd have a major headache, but she'll be ok._

_" Don't think that this is over, Earth. I'll be back and when I do, you'll die at Queen Beryl's feet by my hand. ", Nephrite said as he disappeared._

_Faith slowly woke up and looked up at me, " Are you ok? "_

_I smiled, " I'm good. Thanks, Faith. "_

_I helped her to stand as she held her head. I looked around to notice that Batman was no longer there, but my dad had come home. Mom was crying into his shoulder and Zack and Melony were holding Mom's hands. Dad looked up at me and sighed. Mom turned around and looked at me._

_I sighed, " Iguess you better sit down...this is going to take awhile."_

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

Kayla's eyes narrowed. Nephrite had placed the people she loved in danger that day three years ago. Her parents never did trust her the same again after they found out that she had kept the secret of Sailor Earth from them. They still loved her, they just didn't trust her fully anymore.

She watched as Nephrite turned away from her and walked toward Katie. The match had ended some time ago. Kayla watched as Nephrite and Katie talked. She stood and grabbed her bag, " I had a great time today, Molly, Serena. But I need to get home. I'll see you girls tomorrow. " She bowed to them and ran toward her home, feeling Nephrite's eyes on her back the whole time.


	4. Chapter 4: More Than Meets the Eye

Falling Rose Petals  
Chapter 4: More Than Meets the Eye  
rated: PG-13 (for certain scenes)  
date started: March 20, 2005  
date finished: March 21, 2005  
date edited: March 21, 2005  
date re-edited: November 15, 2005

* * *

Kayla sighed as she stared at her ceiling. Destiny had been gone a week and everything was moving so slow without her. Sure, Kayla had Serena and the other girls at school to talk to, but they weren't Des. They didn't know she was Sailor Earth, guardian of Earth and to the Moon Princess. They didn't know that the fate of the Earth rested on her shoulders, and the other Senshi of course, either. She sighed again and looked out the window. It had been raining non-stop since she got to school that morning. Thankfully, Serena and her boyfriend, that same guy from her first day of school, Darien, gave her a ride home from school. She was the only one of the girls that hung out with Serena that didn't have a ride home that afternoon. Thank goodness for Serena and her giant heart!

The storm had only gotten worse since she got home from school. There were a number of thunderstorm warnings all over Toyko. People were advised to take this storm very seriously as a number of tornados had been sited. Kayla hugged her bunny, Bunny, that her parents had given to her when she was young. She was scared of storms that got bad like the one that was being advised now. She only hoped that it disappeared before it really hit Juuban. She listened to the radio a little more before getting bored with all the warnings then turned it off. She turned her weather radio signal on and grabbed the book she had started to read earlier that day called _Anna and the Duke._

Lightining flashed through the sky and Kayla screamed and grabbed a hold of her bunny. She stared out the window with a fightened look on her face when she heard, 'Shhh...it's ok, Earth, it's ok. I'm here. The storm is not going to hurt you.'

'Jakku! Oh, how I wish I could hug you for coming to me! ', Kayla said to him, tears rolling down her cheeks and a smile lit her face.

'Shhh...it's ok. Go back to reading your book. I'm here. Everything will be ok.', Jakku said to her as he used some of his power to calm her.

She felt his power and relaxed. He wouldn't let anything harm her. She picked her book up and contuined to read. Not five pages later, her Senshi scanner started to beep. When she and Destiny first moved to Juuban, Jade had given them a each a wrist watch with a Nega-engery scanner on them. It was supposed to go off when one of the Shittenou entered the city with any youma. Well, looks like they came into the city tonight.

Kayla sighed and looked out the window, "Shi...talking mushrooms! I don't want to go out in this! "

A laugh was heard in her head, 'It'll be ok. I'll be with you to make sure you are relaxed. Now go. The Senshi may need your help.'

Kayla nodded and shouted to Jade and Loyku that she was going out. They ran into the room as Kayla whispered, "Earth Power!". They waited until the transformation was finished before asking for details of where she was going. Sailor Earth looked at the scanner, " It's at the Crown. Can't they ever be original? Why can't they attack somewhere where there isn't going to be alot of people in my way? "

Jade and Loyku give her a look of 'You are joking, right?' before telling her to be off. Sailor Earth nodded then walked over to her window and opened it. Rain came pouring in and she whimpered.

' It's ok, Earth. I'm with you and hurry up. I don't want any guys staring at you because that Senshi uniform of yours is not actually made to get wet. ', Jakku said.

Earth blushed and jumped to the nearest roof top and took off toward the Crown Arcade.

* * *

Serena looked around the arcade. The youma and Nephrite were having a field day. Everyone was here getting out of the rain and guess where the Negaverse decided to attack. Serena looked over at Darien and Andrew. They were trying to get most of the people out of there before the youma could drain them. Nephrite, seeing this, sent a blast of energy toward them. It knocked them over and Andrew out cold. Darien rubbed his head as Serena ran to his side.

Nephrite laughed, "So, we have a couple of love birds on our hands! Such strong pure energy for our cause! "

" Don't even think of about it, Nephrite. ", a cold voice said from the front doors.

Serena and Darien looked over to the doors and saw a very soaked Sailor Earth. Darien blushed and looked away, noticing for the first time that the Senshi outfits were not meant to be wet. Serena looked mortified, 'That is what the suit looks like wet? I am NOT evergoing out in the rain in mine! '

Sailor Earth noticed Darien look away and thanked the good Lord for it. She knew the suit was see through, but that was not her trouble right now. Her trouble was Nephrite.

" Hello Sailor Earth. Nice to finally see you again after three years. It looks like you have grown...nicely too, I might add. ", Nephrite said, looking her up and down.

Earth stared at him with hatred in her brown eyes. Why was he like this? The Senshi in her knew him and loved him like a brother it seemed. So, why was he like this now? She didn't try to cover herself.

She just stared at him as the Senshi in her started to talk, " Hello Nephrite. I wish I could say it is great to see you again, but it's not. "

He laughed, " Good to see that you are the same, little, naive Senshi I met three years ago in Gotham City. "

Serena's eyes widened. Gotham City? The only people she knew that lived here in Juuban from Gotham City was Kayla and Destiny. She looked very closly at Sailor Earth. Her hair was brown, just like Kayla's, only Earth had blue highlights. She was the same height and looked to be about the same age. But Kayla couldn't be Sailor Earth...could she?

Sailor Earth didn't look over at Serena or Darien. She glared even more at Nephrite, " You made my family lose trust in me, Nephrite. You put the people I loved in danger! The Senshi in me may have a soft spot for you, but I don't! ", she said as she grabbed the Earth Rose from mid air and threw it at him.

He disappeared then materialized behind her, grabbed her by the neck and turned her around, " You know...maybe you should have made friends with the Sailor Senshi here. You might have had someone to rescue you. "

Something hit him hard in the head and he stepped back, still holding Earth by the neck. Earth looked to where the object came from and saw Serena and Darien standing.

" She did make friends with them. They just didn't know she was in trouble. ", Serena said as she posed for her transformation, "Moon Prism Power! "

Earth stared at Serena. She couldn't believe it. Serena was Sailor Moon. Then something flashed beside Sailor Moon. Earth turned her eyes the best she could and saw Tuxedo Mask standing where Darien had once stood. She nearly fainted right then and there.

Sailor Moon jumped forward and rolled on the ground toward Nephrite. She kicked his feet out from under him as Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Earth. Nephrite hit the floor and shouted. All of the sudden, the forgotten youma attacked Sailor Moon. Earth grabbed another rose, " Earth Rose Destruction! "

The youma screamed as the rose hit it and it melted away into dust. Sailor Moon sighed with relief and looked over to where she left Nehprite. He had disappeared, but that didn't matter. What mattered was getting Sailor Earth home and into some warm clothes and getting out of here before the others started to wake up. She walked over to Andrew and woke him up with some of her powers. She quickly explained that "Serena" and "Darien" were not there because she had sent them off to safety and then told him to try waking everyone who had been drained. She then walked over to Tuxedo Mask, who was standing at the back door with Sailor Earth, fainted in his arms. She smiled at him and they walked out of the Crown. In the alley, they detransformed and Serena detransformed Sailor Earth. She looked at Kayla and then she and Darien got into his car and drove to Kayla's apartment.

* * *

Kayla woke up and looked around. She wasn't in her apartment, but back on the Moon. She looked down at her clothes. She wasn't in her Senshi uniform, but in a beautiful chesnut gown with a floral design by the white split on her left side. It was strapless and she wore white pearls around her neck and her hair was longer. MUCH longer. It now reached her mid back and was actually straight! In her ears were pearl earrings and on her feet were chesnut colored ankle high heels. She looked around the room for a mirror. She saw one and got up to look in it. She looked at her reflection. She looked older, though much older, maybe about 17 instead of her 14. She looked around the room. It was gorgious! It was white marble walls with white saitin carpet on the floors. All the furinture was white marble as well. The bed she had just gotten up from was all white and was the biggest canopy bed she had ever seen. She also noticed she had a balcony. She walked out on it and looked up. The Earth was so beautiful, sitting above her in the sky. She sighed and leaned against the railing and wondered how she got there. 

' It's a memory, Angel.'

Kayla looked around, "Jakku?"

'I'm in your mind. Now, listen, when you fainted after the battle, I brought your spirit here for some memory lessons. You wanted to know more about yourself and your past right? Well, it is. After we finish talking, you will see everything that happened in the past. You are in a memory, so you won't be able to talk to anybody. Just listen to everything that is said. You will need the information for future battles. We'll talk about all you see here later. Your memory starts...now.', Jakku finished as the doors to the room opened and Kayla heard someone calling for someone named 'Keira' and surprisingly found that she answered the person.

_"Keira? Are you in here?"_

_"I'm out here, Rin.", she said, wondering who Rin was._

_A girl walked out onto the balcony and smiled at Kayla. She was taller than she was, looked about 5'9, but she could tell she was Keira's age. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights, big hazel eyes, and looked like an athlete. "Rin" looked at Kayla and smiled again._

_" Hey, girl, what are you doing out here? You just became one of Princess Serenity's guardians two weeks ago! You get to come up here to the Moon, where no other Terrans can come, hang with me, finally, and train with the other Sailor Senshi! You should be happy! Not in your room, looking like you wish you were back home on Earth!", Rin said, looking at Kayla with a sad look on her face._

_" Rin, I am happy! It's just that...today was Endymion's birthday and I had to miss it because of Senshi training. He is the only sibling I have, you know. I just miss him, Mom, and Dad and gosh even Jade! That's all. I've been away from Earth for over a month, becoming Sailor Earth and finding MY Senshi team, it has just worn me down. I am happy that I finally get to see my best friend all the time though!", Kayla smiled and hugged Rin._

_' This Rin was my best friend? Where's Des? I know she had to come from the Silver Millennium, too! She said she had dreams about it! So where is she and what did I mean by the name Endymion? I have a brother?'_

_Rin stepped back from Kayla, " Ok, the training session for tonight has been canceled because Venus and I have to go home and check on Aunt A. She is sick and wants to see us for awhile. So, we will be back in a week and hopefully Aunt A will be well again. Serenity is going with us, as well as the other Senshi. Apollo has gone home to visit her family, Nemesis is staying here to guard Queen Serenity while the Inners are gone, Plutostar has gone to the Time Gates to visit Pluto, Aries has gone home to check on things, and Queen Serenity wants to see you after our leave. We leave in 30 mintues, so I guess I better go finish getting ready. I just wanted to see if you were feeling ok and tell you ALL those things. "_

_Kayla laughed, " Ok, Rin, go. Finish packing. Tell the others I'll be there in a few minutes. "_

_Rin nodded and walked out of Kayla's room. Kayla sighed and looked back at the Earth. Maybe she could go home...but that would only leave Queen Serenity's Knights and Sailor Nemesis to protect her. She sighed again as she walked out of her room to the teleportation room. She had to wait a few minutes, but then all her friends started to show for their leave. Princess Serenity, beautiful as she was, inside and outside, ran to Kayla's side and hugged her._

_' Wait a minute! Princess Serenity looks an awful like Serena! '_

_" Kei-Kei! We just become friends and I have to leave. Please don't be mad! ", the Princess said in a rush._

_Kayla laughed, " Serene, why would I be mad? You have to go. I would be mad if you didn't. Aphrodite is your aunt. Go and check on her. I'll still be here when you get back. We have all the time in the universe to become great friends, but I want you to go to Venus and check on your aunt. "_

_A Senshi in green and pink stepped forward, "See Sere, I told you she would understand. We don't want to leave her either, but Queen V is sick. Keira understands. "_

_Kayla nodded, "I totally understand, Mako-chan. You guys don't worry about me. I'll be fine here. I'll get to know the castle better while you guys are away. I might even give ice skating a try. "_

_All the Senshi laughed at that remark. At that moment, Queen Serenity walked into the room, looking very nobel, strong, and beautiful. All the Senshi, including Kayla, bowed to the Moon Queen. She giggled and told them to rise._

_" Safe traveling my dears. Tell my sister hello for me and I'll be to see her soon. Wish her well for me. Now into the portal, girls. You are to be expected in 5 minutes. ", Serenity told them as she hugged her daughter._

_All the Senshi walked into the teleportation portal and waved goodbye. Queen Serenity pressed the door closed and waved back. A flash later, they were gone. Kayla sighed and Queen Serenity looked over at her._

_" Princess Keira. Walk with me, ok? Nemesis, will you go check on Luna and Artemis, please? They have been up all day, including last night, working. "_

_Sailor Nemesis nodded, bowed, and waved to Kayla then disappeareddown the hall. Queen Serenity smiled at Kayla and they started to walk up the hall toward the gardens._

_" Keira, I know that you miss your world and home and you are welcome to go and visit them if you like. That is the reason I wanted to talk with you. We have some guests of Sailor Jupiter's staying at the castle and if you stay here, you will have to be disguised like you were when we had the Royal Council meeting a week ago. If you go home, I can send a messagener to get you when the girls come back from Venus. Whatever your choice, I'll respect it and will allow you to do it. Now, what do you wish? ", Queen Serenity asked as they reached the gardens of the Queen._

_Kayla didn't heistate on repling, " I would like to stay here, Queen Serenity. I would like to get to know my second home a little better and I would like to give ice skating a try before returning home. I would also like to stay to do a little training of my own and help Nemesis protect to Moon and you while the Inner Senshi are away. "_

_Queen Serenity smiled and placed her hand on Kayla's shoulder, " You are just like your Mother. Kind, loyal, caring, and loving. You will make a fine Queen some day and a great Sailor Senshi after your training is complete. "_

_" Thank you, Queen Serenity. Now, may I have permission to go to the Training Room and train on the normal training time ?"_

_Queen Serenity smiled and turned to start walking back into the castle, "Of course. I'll make sure that no one is to bother you. "_

_Kayla smiled, " Thank you, Queen Serenity. "_

_Queen Serenity smiled at her and walked back into the castle. Kayla turned and walked toward the Training Room on the other side of the castle. Once she was in the room, she transformed into Sailor Earth. Almost at once, she begin training. She went over all of the warm-ups and then went into her fighting mood._

_She was into beating a dummy of a youma when a very husky and sexy voice filled the room, " Well, that is some talent for fighting you there, Miss. I must say you just might beat my cousin some day, if you haven't already. "_

_'Jakku! This is our first meeting!'_

_Sailor Earth turned around to see a tall, handsome man leaning on the door frame. He wore a black rumpled shirt and black pants. He looked as if he had just gotten back from riding his horse. He had darkbrownish-blonde hair, the deepest brown eyes she had ever seen, leaner than most of her guy friends, looked to be about 6'0, and about maybe 21 years old._

_" Who are you, kind sir? If I might ask, what are you doing in here? Queen Serenity said that no one would disturb me. ", Sailor Earth asked._

_The man laughed and walked toward Earth, " I am Jakku, Prince of Io, Sailor Jupiter's cousin. What I am doing here is to see what was going on in here. I heard all kinds of noises and wanted to see if my cousin was training. But I must say I found something more intresting. "_

_Earth blushed and asked, " Oh really? What was that? "_

_He smiled, " You, my pretty, naive Senshi. I don't believe we've met. I know all the planetary Senshi in this Solar System, but not you. "_

_Earth smiled back at him, " I am no one. I am a dream."_

_He walked forward and put an arm around her waist, "If you are a dream, why can I touch you? "_

_Earth gasped and looked at him, " I can't tell you who I am. No one is supposted to know I even exist. Only the Senshi and those closest to me know about me. "_

_He smiled down at her, " I promise to never tell a soul I met you. Not even my cousin, Makoto. "_

_Kayla looked at him. For some reason, she knew she could trust him. She could tell him who she was and he would keep her secret._

_" My name is Sailor Earth. I am Princess Serenity's sacred guard. "_

_He smiled, " So you are the big secret Makoto wouldn't tell me about. Well, Earth, it is very nice to meet you. "_

_Earth noticed that he still had his arm around her waist and held her close to his body. But for some reason, she didn't want to move. She felt safe and loved in his arms, like he was her life line._

_" Well, I'll let you get back to your training, Miss Earth. I'll keep your secret. Don't worry. I do hope I can see you again. ", he said, looking into her eyes._

_" I'll be training here for a week at this same time by myself. You can come then. ", Earth said, noticing his face getting closer._

_Jakku smiled, " Great, I'll be there.", he placed a lite kiss on the cornor of her mouth, " Good night, my Earth Angel. "_

_He then let go of her and walked out the Training Room. Kayla fell to her knees. She was in love with Prince Jakku and she was falling fast._

* * *

" Kayla? Kayla? Oh, Darien! She has been out of it for four hours! Is she ok? ", Kayla heard a voice say to another person. 

" Yes, Sere, she is going to be fine. She might have a slight cold when she wakes up, but other than that, she will be fine." , the other voice said.

Kayla groaned and blinked her eyes, " Where are am I? "

Serena ran over to Kayla's side and hugged her, " Oh, Kay-Kay! You're awake! Finally! You had me so worried! Oh, by the way, the answer to your question is your apartment. "

Kayla hugged Serena back and looked over at Darien. Darien took her outstreched hand and squeezed it, as his way of saying he was glad she was alright. Kayla sat up and Serena got up. Kayla looked at Serena very closely. She looked an awful like Princess Serenity from her dream. Then she remembered the battle.

" You're Sailor Moon, aren't you, Serena? "

Serena looked at Kayla then at Darien. Darien nodded at Serena and she sighed, " Yes, Kayla. I am Sailor Moon. Not that I wanted to be, but here I am. What I couldn't believe is that you are Sailor Earth. How did this happen? "

Kayla looked at them both and knew she could trust them and told them the whole story of Jade finding her and Loyku finding Destiny and they become Sailor Senshi. She then told them about the night Nephrite attacked her family.

" You said earlier that the Senshi in you had a soft spot for Nephrite, what did you mean by that? ", Darien asked, giving Kayla some hot chocolate.

" I don't really know how to explain it. I have memories. Memories of the Silver Millennium, my past life, the Moon Princess and the Senshi. The memories in me is the Senshi I am refering to. "

Serena looked at her wide eyes, "Do you know who the Moon Princess is? "

Kayla looked at her. She couldn't tell her because she didn't really know if Serena was the Moon Princess. And if she really was, she had to find out for herself.

"No, I don't. I just know things about her like you do. "

Serena and Darien didn't ask anymore questions on the Princess because Kayla asked them when they started dating and when they knew each other was...well...each other.

" We found out our alter ego's the night of the Cruise battle. Raye just knew that Darien liked her and was going to prove it because Darien was going to be on the same cruise. Well, I had to sneak on there and when I did, I found Darien and we got into an agrument, again, and by that time, Jadeite was attacking the ship. We ran to the ballroom and found Jadeite. I couldn't just let him attack everyone so I transformed...infront of Darien. Well, that triggered his transformation and he figured out who he was and we fought side by side. We defeated Jadeite and then everyone was ok and the Coast Guard came and took everyone home. But Darien took me to a place outside of town and we called a truce. On the way home, Darien asked me out, saying that he really did like me and just teased me because I was so cute when I was mad. So, one thing led to another and here we are. A couple and I couldn't be happier. ", Serena said, smiling at Darien.

Darien smiled back, " That was almost everything. The night after, our first date, the other Senshi almost found out about us, so we had to keep everything a secret. And now only you know. "

Kayla smiled, " That is so sweet, you guys. "

* * *

Serena and Darien stayed the rest of the night, wanting to make sure that Kayla was alright. They both slept on the pull out bed in the living room, so they were near Kayla's room if she needed anything. After Kayla noticed that Serena and Darien were asleep, she sat up and looked out the window. The rain had stopped hours ago. 

' So, Jakku, you were such a flirt and oh so cute! So that was our first meeting. Mmm...wonderful. Can't wait to see more of you. So, Sailor Jupiter is your cousin, huh. Well, I'll be on the look out for her. It seems she always carried lightining around her. Rin was my best friend in the past. Where was Destiny? Maybe she came later in my memories. At least now I know that Serena is possibly the Moon Princess. That makes my mission a little easier. And I know the list of my Senshi! Let's see... Sailor Rain, Sailor Aries, Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Plutostar, and Sailor Apollo. Looks like I have more to my mission than Jade, Loyku, Des, or I thought. But the way my first memory lesson went, I have noticed that there is more to everyone and everything than meets the eye. Thank you, Jakku. '

Kayla smiled, whispered a good night to her prince, then went to sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! I sat up for the whole night and wrote that. It's amazing what an idea can form into in just a few short hours!And I would like some reviews. Please people! I promise this story is going to get better than this. I am slowly building toward it.

* * *

Preview from Chapter 5: When Rain Falls From the Sky: 

" Students, we have a new student with us today. Her name is Lynze Aino and she is the cousin of famous superstar, Mina Aino. She will be staying here for the rest of the year. ", Miss H told the class.

Kayla looked at the girl very closely as she walked to the desk behind her and gasped. Looked like she wasn't going to have to search for Rin because it looked like Rin had just found her.


	5. Chapter 5: When Rain Falls from the Sky

Falling Rose Petals  
Chapter 5: When Rain Falls From the Sky  
rated: PG  
date started: March 21, 2005  
date finished: June 22, 2005  
date edited: June 22, 2005  
date re-edited: November 15, 2005

* * *

Kayla woke up refreshed on a bright and beautiful Saturday morning. Destiny was coming home today and she was going to surprise her at the airport. Over the past 2 weeks, Serena, Darien, and Kayla had become  
the best of friends. When Serena and Darien wanted to go out, Kayla covered for them with their friends. When Kayla needed some info on the Negaverse, Serena and Darien were there to answer her questions. Also in the past week, Jakku had shown her more of her locked memories, like their first kiss, their first "offical court" meeting, where she got to see his finace' for the first time and she was disguised as the Lady Catherine from Venus, their first fight, and their first battle together.Jakku had been by her side ever since they had met in the Silver Millennium and she couldn't help but wish that they could meet in this life time.

She got out of bed and turned the radio up. Mina Aino's, a new superstar singer from Tokyo, song "C'est la Vie" was playing. Kayla loved Mina Aino. She seemed to know her feelings through her songs. Kayla started dancing around the room, singing. As she was getting ready for school, the phone rang. Kayla danced her way over to it and answered.

"Hello? "

" Kay-Kay! "

" Des! Great to hear from you! When's your arrivial time? "

" That's the thing. It is storming over here and my plane is delayed until further notice! I guess that means sleeping in this airport tonight. "

" Oh no! I'm sorry, Des. Is your mom staying with you at the airport? "

" Yes, her and Dad are. Sorry, Kay. Looks like it'll be another day before you can fill in on all the latest news. "

" I'll fill you in the minute you walk in the door, Des. I promise. Listen, I gotta go. I am meeting Serena and we are walking to school together. "

" Well, don't be late, girl! Love ya! "

" Love ya, Des! Get home soon! "

Kayla hung the phone up and looked at the time. It was nearly 7:00a.m. She quickly put on her school uniform and hurried into the kitchen. She decided to have cereal and quickly ate so that she could hurry to meet Serena at her house. As soon as she was finished, she placed her bowl in the sink and grabbed her briefcase. Walking fast to the door, she grabbed her apartment keys and locked the door. As soon as she closed the door, she ran down the hall to the elevator and pushed the lobby button.

* * *

" Good morning, Mom! ", Serena said as she walked the stairs.

Elaine Tsukino nearly fainted at the sight of her oldest child walking down the stairs at 7:00a.m.

" Good morning, dear. May I ask why you are up early? "

Serena smiled, " Kayla is walking with me to school and she and Ami are going to tutor me for the English test today. "

Elaine smiled at her daughter. For about two and half-months, her daughter had been changing. She got early (sometimes), ate better, grades got better, and she was always smiling about something. Really smiling when she finished talking on the phone every night. Elaine knew what was the change. Serena was seeing a guy and Elaine couldn't help but be happy for her daughter.

" Ok, dear. Good luck! Here is your breakfast. Now hurry and eat if Kayla and you are walking to school together. "

Serena smiled and sat down. She downed the cereal in under 3 minutes and as she placed the bowl in the sink, the doorbell rang.

" Kayla's here. I'm gone, Mom. See ya later. ", Serena said as she grabbed her school stuff and walked to the door. She opened the door to see a smiling Kayla standing there.

" Morning, Sere. "

" Morning, Kay-Kay. "

* * *

After school, Serena, Kayla, and Amy walked to the Crown to meet Raye and Molly. Earlier that day, thanks to Kayla and Amy, Serena had scored a 84 on the English test and was slowly bringing her F to a low C. The girls were very proud of Serena and were going to celebrate at the Crown.

Kayla walked behind the others, thinking of earlier today. She smiled a little. She was slowly getting closer to completing her mission.

* * *

**_Flashback to 2nd period_**

_Kayla and Serena were passing notes in class, talking about meeting Darien later at his apartment for another one of their secert meetings when someone knocked on the door. Miss H sighed and went to open the door. After talking to someone for a few minutes , she walked back into the classroom with a young girl. Kayla looked up as soon as Miss H had walked back in with the new girl. She couldn't help but stare. The new girl had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde hairlights, had hazel green eyes, was slim, looked to be 5'8, and had a sweet smile on her face. Kayla shook her head as the Senshi in her looked at the new girl._

_' It's her, Angel. ', Jakku's voice filled her head._

_' Rin. ', Kayla thought._

_' Yes, that is Rin. I felt her power nearing you. You do remember your memory lessons about Rin correct? '_

_Kayla nodded, ' Yes. Rin is the Princess of Aphrodite Terra on Venus and is cousin to Princess Minako of Venus, who is Sailor Venus, leader of the Inner Senshi. Rin is also...Sailor Rain! '_

_Jakku laughed, ' Yes, my love. Your Senshi is here and now all you have to do is become her friend  
again. '_

_Kayla shook her head, " Easier said than done, honey. "_

_Serena looked over at Kayla, " Did you say something? "_

_" Oh, no I didn't, Sere. "_

_Miss H smiled at the class and pointed to the new girl, " Class, I would like you to meet Lynze Carmela Aino. She is new and will need your help getting around the school. Lynze, just ask any of your classmates or me if you need any help. Now, there is a sit behind Amy where you can sit. Amy, wave your hand. There you go, dear. "_

_Lynze smiled at Miss H and took her seat. Kayla looked back at her then turned back around and smiled,  
" Hello, Sailor Rain ", she whispered to herself.

* * *

_

' It's like she found me. Oh, well, it made my job easier. ', Kayla thought as she walked into the Crown to hear Serena and Darien agruing at each other, keeping their relationship still a secert. Kayla sighed and started playing her part.

" Can't you two get along sometime in this millennium? People are staring. ", Kayla said, stepping inbetween them.

Serena and Darien smiled quickly at each other and then looked at Kayla. Darien hugged her and said, " I can, but I don't think Meatball-Head could be nice without running someone over. "

Serena made to say something, but Raye put her hand to Serena's mouth as she walked by them and dragged Serena away from the fuss. Kayla looked up at Darien and smiled, " She got an 84 on the English test. "

Darien smiled at her as she walked to the other girls. He paid Andrew then walked out, not noticing two figures watching him as he walked down the street.

* * *

" That's him, isn't it, V? ", a voice said, watching Darien walk down the street.

The one called V nodded, " Yes, it is, Rin. This is great. Find him and we find her and the others. Then the plan starts. "

Rin smiled, " Let's just hope that the plan works. I saw Keira today, by the way. "

V turned around quickly, " Keira is already revived? "

" Looks that way. Do you think she remembers who she is? "

" I don't know. We'll just have to see at the next battle. If she is awake, you know you'll have to join her, right? "

Rin nodded, " Yes, I know. I would do anything for Keira. She is my best friend, besides you, of course. "

* * *

Kayla sat in the Crown, smiling as the others played the Sailor V video game. Things were so peaceful, but she knew that would never last.

' The Negaverse hasn't attacked in two weeks. They are waiting on something. I just need to figure out what. '

" Hey Kayla! ", Melvin said as he ran up to her and sat down in front of her.

Kayla smiled at Melvin, " Oh, hey Melvin. What's up? "

" Check it out! I found a rare picture of Princess D of D-Land! "

" Oh, isn't that the Princess the town is having a party for tonight? "

Melvin nodded, " Yup, that's her. "

Serena and the others walked up them as Melvin started explaining about the party and the D-Land Crystal Treasure.

" What's up, Melvin? ", Serena asked, sitting next to Kayla.

" Look at this picture of Princess D! ", Melvin held up the Princess and everyone nearly fainted.

" She looks like you, Melvin. ", Raye said, trying not to laugh.

Melvin looked at the picture, " No, she doesn't. "

Amy shook her head, " Never mind, Melvin. Anyway, what time is that party tonight? I want to see what this Princess D looks like. "

Raye and Amy shared looks and nodded at each other. Kayla noticed this and decided that is Sailors Mercury and Mars were going to be there, she would be there as well.

Serena leaned over to Kayla, " I'll see you there at 8:00p.m. Call Darien and you two go on in. I'll be with Mercury and Mars. I'll see you two as soon as I can get away from Mercury and Mars. I'll get them to guard the grounds. "

Kayla nodded and Serena let Kayla out of the booth.

" Well, I'll talk to you all later. Destiny is coming home soon and I need to see if she called me while I was at school. I'll see you all later. "

" Bye Kayla! "

* * *

Darien walked to his door to open it. He wasn't really expecting anyone but Serena for their date, but it wasn't for another three hours. He was really surprised to see Kayla McGinnis standing there.

" Hey, Kayla. What are you doing here? ", he asked as he let her in.

Kayla walked in and took her shoes off. She walked over to the balcony and leaned on the railing, " We have a problem. The Negaverse is going to strike tonight. "

Darien looked at her confused, " How do you know that? "

" You've heard about Princess D right? Well, she has something called the D-Land Crystal Treasure. Guess what the Negaverse is going to think is the Silver Crystal? "

Darien nodded in agreement, " Well, what's Serena's plan? "

Kayla turned to look at him, " She, Mercury, and Mars are going to be there at 8:00p.m. She said not to worry about her. She will find a way in, without Mercury and Mars. She is going to get them to stay outside and guard the grounds. She said for me and you to get in and check this crystal out. She'll meet us in the ballroom as soon as she can get in. "

Darien nodded and looked at his watch. It was 4:00p.m. They had four hours before the party started.

" Listen, to keep Mercury and Mars from seeing you at the party, you will need to disguise yourself. I'll pick you up at your apartment at 7:30p.m. "

Kayla nodded and gathered her things as Darien walked her to the door.

" I'll see you at 7:30p.m. "

* * *

Serena walked into the ballroom at 8:15p.m. She was wearing a beautiful white dress with a floral design. It reached the floor and flared out at her hips. She sighed. She had the toughest time getting away from Raye and Amy, but finally managed to get away from them. She looked around for Darien and Kayla, but couldn't find them.

She looked toward the dance floor and caught a glimpse of Darien dancing with a beautiful black haired, blue eyed girl. Darien wore his black tuxedo, of course. The girl wore a long-flared-out dress of the deepest blue she had ever seen. Serena walked slowly over and noticed that Darien was whispering something in the girl's ear, which made Serena mad. She quickened her pace and tapped Darien on the shoulder.

" Hey honey. Miss me? I guess not. "

Darien laughed and so did the girl. Serena looked closely at the girl and her eyes widened, " Kayla? "

Kayla giggled, " Hey, Sere. I know that Raye and Amy are here, so this is so that they can't tell I am me. "

Serena smiled, " That's a great idea, but I want to steal my boyfriend from you. "

" Go right ahead. Have fun, you two. While you two are keeping an eye on things out here, I'll see if I can go see the Crystal Treasure. "

Serena and Darien nodded at her and Kayla walked off. She walked toward the exit and looked down the hallway. There were about six guards guarding the last door on the end of the hallway. Kayla slammed her hand against the wall.

' Well, there goes that idea. Now what? '

She looked around the ballroom and smiled as she saw Serena and Darien dancing and laughing together. They truly were in love. She started to look around again and noticed Amy and Raye had come inside along with about 50 other people. ' Must be time to show the Crystal Treasure off. I'll wait in the shadows. '

As Kayla made her way to far cornor of the room near the balcony, the ballroom doors to the left, which led to the Princess' waiting room, burst open. Kayla turned around at the noise and noticed Princess D carrying the Crystal Treasure, running toward the balcony. As she neared, Kayla noticed her eyes; they were clouded over and purple.

' The Negaverse is controlling her! I've got to stop this! ' Her mind made up, she slowly made her way toward the hallway to transform.

* * *

Serena and Darien watched the Princess run across the room and toward them on the balcony. They had stepped out to enjoy the Moon before the viewing of the Crystal Treasure. Princess D came out on the balcony and tried to throw the Treasure down to someone. Serena gasped and ran over the Princess. She looked down and noticed Nephrite standing there with a smile on his face. Serena turned back around and grabbed the Princess.

" Princess D! Stop! Don't throw that to him! "

Princess D and Serena struggled for a few minutes until Serena lost her footing and fell over the edge. Darien quickly jumped over to where Serena was hanging and grabbed her hand. He tried pulling her up, but he too lost his footing and they plunged to the ground below. Serena, thinking quickly, pulled out the Luna Pen and made it into an umbrilla, which floated them to the ground. As soon as their feet touched the ground, the Luna Pen disappeared and Serena looked around to see if there were any people around. Seeing no one, she threw her hand in the air and shouted, " Moon Prism Power! "

Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask and kissed Sailor Moon's head before disappearing. Sailor Moon, noticing why he disappeared, looked up to see Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars standing on the balcony. She motioned them down and wondered if Kayla was ok. As soon as they reached the ground, they started to formulate some-what of a plan before running back into the building to fight.

* * *

Once out in the hallway, Kayla threw her hand in the air, " Earth Power! "

Earth ran back into the ballroom and looked at all the people on the ground, whose energy Princess D stole. Near her feet, she noticed Mr. Tsukino, Serena's dad, out cold, " Princess D! Stop it! "

Princess D turned around to look at her and laughed, " Why? Their energy is great for our great leader! First, I think I'll get rid of you, you bothersome Sailor Brat! "

Earth smiled as she sensed which Shittenou was behind this. This would be an easy fight.

" Nephrite, why don't you come out a fight me? ", Sailor Earth asked , as the other Sailor Senshi ran into the ballroom.

" Nephrite? ", Sailor Mars asked.

Nephrite chose that moment to appear and grab Sailor Mars around her neck. She stiffened and looked toward Sailor Earth.

" Good evening, Earth. How are you? Do you mind if I hold the Senshi of Mars while we fight ? "

" Yes, I do mind, Nephrite. She is not part of this fight. It is between you and me. "

Nephrite laughed and pulled a blade out of nowhere. Earth's eyes widened at the sight of the blade. Princess D walked over to Nephrite and handed out the Crystal Treasure. Nephrite looked at it and closed his eyes. A minute later, his eyes snapped open and Princess D fell to the ground as the youma that had been in her body appeared. Nephrite looked at the Treasure and cursed.

" This isn't the Silver Crystal, you fool! Trash it and destroy Sailor Moon and her brat friend. "

The youma threw the Treasure aside and Earth dove and caught it. She placed it on the ground and stood back up, looking over at the others. Moon and Mercury were fighting very hard, but it wasn't hard enough. Earth looked over at Nephrite and Sailor Mars. She closed her eyes, ' Please Goddess Gaia, please send me some of your power to give Sailor Moon a stronger attack! '

Power surged through Sailor Earth's body and she snapped her eyes open, looking toward Sailor Moon, " Sailor Moon! Catch! "

Sailor Moon turned around and Sailor Earth threw a ball of energy toward Sailor Moon. Moon caught it and the ball of energy burst and sent energy to her tiara, changing it to have a few jewels around her red jewel in the middle.

" Sailor Moon, to conquer darkness, use the power of light! ", Tuxedo Mask shouted to her from the balcony.

Sailor Moon nodded and searched for the words for her new attack. She touched the tiara's jewel with her thumb and first finger, " Moon Twilight Flash! "

The youma screamed as it turned into dust and wind carried the dust away. Moon and Mercury looked over to Nephrite, victorious looks on their faces. Nephrite laughed and looked at Sailor Earth, who was very weak from the energy loss to Sailor Moon. She looked up to Nephrite, " It's over, Nephrite. "

He laughed again and tightened his hand around Mars' throat. Mars' eyes filled with tears, fearing for her life, ' Please someone! Help us! '

" Raindrop Heart Deadly Storm! ", a voice shouted from the doorway.

A rush a water and a rolling heart came soaring toward Nephrite. He turned and disappeared as the water and heart neared him. He dropped Mars and she hit the floor as the heart kept going toward Sailor Earth. Earth looked at it and was too tried to move out of the way. Suddenly she was in someone's arms as the heart and water hit the wall behind her. She looked up to see a man smiling down at her. She smiled back and he leaned down to whispered, " Name's Knight Io, my dear Sailor Earth. "

She looked at his chest and noticed he was wearing armor. It was greenish-black with silver designs on it, like the Prince of Earth's in her dreams. He wore a black cape with deep green lining, black knee boots, and a black mask over his eyes.

Sailor Earth looked over toward the doorway as Knight Io stood her up. Her eyes widened a bit as she noticed who had saved them, " Sailor Rain?"

The girl smiled at her and started to walk toward her. She wore the same style Senshi suit as the rest of them with different hues. Her bodysuit was white, her skirt was dark blue, and the bows on the suit were light blue. She wore knee high dark blue boots. Her tiara, like Earth's, was silver, but instead of the Earth symbol, this senshi had the Venus planet symbol. Her gloves were white with dark blue glove bands. Her collar was dark blue with two white lines and her choker was light blue with a dark blue Venus symbol. In her ears were dark blue rose earrings. Her hair was shoulder length light brown and was hanging down around her shoulders beautifully. In her right hand was a wand made of what look liked gold. It was taller than the Senshi by at least 3 feet and had a gold heart at the top with a light blue Venus symbol in the middle of the heart. Her eyes were hazel and held a soft glow. Her smile widened as she near Sailor Earth and Knight Io. Once at Sailor Earth, she went down on one knee and looked up at her best friend.

" Hello, Sailor Earth. Yes, it is I, Sailor Rain, back in action and ready to protect this planet from the evil forces of the Negaverse. May I join you in your mission to protect Earth? "

Sailor Earth felt tears come to her eyes as the Senshi in her started to cry. She nodded and Sailor Rain jumped up and hugged her best friend for over a thousand years.

Knight Io smiled at them, as the others stared at them in shock. ' Another Senshi and another warrior? ', Mercury asked herself, staring at the new arrivals.

As soon as the hug ended, Sailor Earth found Knight Io's arms around her waist as he whispered in her ear, " Until next time, my dear Sailor Earth. " He kissed her cheek and backed away from her. He turned and ran for the balcony, jumping over the side and disappeared.

Sailor Earth stared after him, wondering who he was until she remembered Rain was standing next to her, smiling. She then remembered Sailor Moon and the others were also there. She turned around and smiled at Sailor Moon and noticed that Tuxedo Mask was standing in the shadows, waiting to see who the new Senshi was.

" Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Mars, I would like you to meet a new member of my team. This is Sailor Rain, a senshi of the planet Venus. " Sailor Rain bowed and then stood back up. She nodded to Sailor Earth and started walking toward the balcony. Sailor Moon started to call after her but Earth stopped her,  
" Don't, Sailor Moon. She has other things to tend to. Now, we all need to work together, " she looked over at Mercury and Mars, " and make sure these people are ok. Sailor Mercury, you check the Princess. "

They were soon noticing that the people were just asleep and would soon wake up, so they made a quick exit; Earth, by the balcony, and the Inners by the doors.

* * *

30 minutes later, Serena, Darien, and Kayla were standing in the shadows, far away from Raye and Amy, watching the viewing of the D-Land Treasure, which was a 2000 caret staute of Princess D herself. Kayla fought back a laugh. She was very glad that wasn't the Silver Crystal. After the viewing, Kayla bid Serena and Darien good-bye and walked out of the building. Once out of sight and far from the party, she snapped her fingers and became herself again. She smiled and walked toward her home. When she entered the park, she noticed a girl sitting on the bench over looking the lake. She neared the girl and leaned against a tree, " Hello, Lynze, or should I call you Rin? "

Lynze looked up and smiled, " Hello, Kayla. Lynze is my name now. I see you remember things. "

Kayla nodded, " Some things, not everything. Like the identities of the royals we are looking for, I can't remember them. "

' I can't tell her that I'm Keira yet. I still need to remember everything. '

Lynze nodded and stood up, " Look, it's been a thousand years since we've talked. How about we go somewhere and catch up on what's been going on the past few years. "

" That sounds like a good idea. Let's go to my apartment. I'll fix us something to eat and we can talk, just like we used to on the Moon. "

The two girls linked arms and laughed as they headed toward Kayla's apartment, neither noticing a guy smiling at them as he disappeared.


End file.
